Somebody That I Used To Know
by Liverpaul
Summary: "Glimmer era apenas alguém que Marvel costumava conhecer." - Glarvel - SONGFIC de capítulo único, Marvel & Glimmer. TRADUÇÃO da fic de mesmo nome escrita por ForgtenTributes.


**Título:** Somebody That I Used To Know

**Autora:** forgtentributes

**Traduzido por:** Miss Gaede (Tati)

**Beta Reader:** Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens:** Marvel e Glimmer (fic Glarvel)

**Rated:** T - Linguagem imprópria.

**Quando:** Hunger Games (Jogos Vorazes)

**Disclaimer:** Marvel, Glimmer e cia são personagens de Suzanne Collins. Só estou me divertindo um pouco!

Não vou ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essa humilde autora de fics só quer reviews!

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES E PLÁGIO É CRIME!"

**Aviso 1: **Uso o nome original Hunger Games ao invés de Jogos Vorazes – tradução da Rocco.

**Aviso 2: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de Suzanne Collins e a songfic **Somebody That I Used To Know** é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome escrita pela **forgtentributes** (que me "deu" essa songfic de presente, caso possa interessar). A tradução realizada por **mim** tem a autorização e o conhecimento da autora original, portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. E antes que qualquer tipo de denúncia ou acusação de plágio seja feita, repito que a **forgtentributes** escreveu essa songfic pra **mim**, portanto ela tem total conhecimento desta tradução e sabe exatamente **o que** eu fiz, **como** eu fiz e **onde** eu postei. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** À **forgtentributes** primeiramente, que dedicou essa fic pra mim, à **Cíntia-Cullen** que betou e à **Gisele Potter** que fez o banner. Muito obrigada!

**Resumo:** _Glimmer era apenas alguém que Marvel costumava conhecer._

* * *

– SONGFIC –

**SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW**

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

(Às vezes eu penso em quando nós estávamos juntos)

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

(Como quando você disse que se sentia tão feliz que poderia morrer)

_I told myself that you were right for me_

(Eu disse a mim mesmo que você era certa pra mim)

_But felt so lonely in your company_

(Mas me senti tão sozinho em sua companhia)

_But that is love and it's an ache I still remember_

(Mas isso é amor e é uma dor que eu ainda lembro)

Marvel amava Glimmer e ela o amava também. Eles podiam sair todas as noites, e pelas manhãs, acordar um ao outro com beijos doces e "Eu amo você". Eles estavam tão apaixonados, que quando eles foram escolhidos para serem os tributos naquele Hunger Games, Marvel estava certo de que ele iria morrer por Glimmer.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

(Você pode ser viciado em um certo tipo de tristeza)

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

(Como resignação ao final, sempre o final)

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

(Então quando nós percebemos que poderíamos não fazer sentido)

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

(Bem, você disse que nós ainda poderíamos ser amigos)

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over._

(Mas eu vou admitir que estava feliz por isso ter acabado)

Eles começaram a se afastar mais quando o treinamento iniciou. Não havia mais beijos doces ou "Eu amo você". Tornou-se evidente que Glimmer só tinha olhos para Cato¹. Aquilo partia o coração de Marvel, mas para ser honesto, ele estava feliz. Quando estava com Glimmer, ele sempre se sentiu vazio, apenas mais um dos brinquedos dela. Ele estava livre agora, mas ainda queria Glimmer por perto. Ele ainda ansiava pela companhia dela.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

(Mas você não precisava me excluir)

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

(Agir como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido e como se não fôssemos nada)

_And I don't even need your love_

(E eu não preciso mesmo do seu amor)

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

(Mas você me trata como um estranho e isso é tão rude)

_No, you didn't have to stoop so low_

(Não, você não precisa se rebaixar tanto)

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

(Mande seus amigos pegarem seus discos e então mude o seu número)

_I guess that I don't need that though_

(Eu acho que não preciso disso apesar de que)

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

(Agora você é apenas alguém que eu costumava conhecer)

Marvel tentava ficar perto de Glimmer. Ele se sentava próximo a ela durante o café da manhã, almoço e jantar. Mas ela mudava de lugar ou o ignorava. Ela agia como se ele fosse mais uma mosca na parede. Quando chegou a hora das sessões particulares de treinamento, Glimmer se recusou a contar para Marvel o que ela havia feito, enquanto ele abriu seu coração e contou tudo para a sua "melhor amiga".

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

(De vez em quando eu penso em todas as vezes que você mais me ferrou)

_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

(Mas me fez acreditar que sempre era algo que eu tinha feito)

_But I don't wanna live that way_

(Mas eu não quero viver desse jeito)

_Reading into every word you say_

(Lendo cada palavra que você diz)

_You said that you could let it go_

(Você disse que podia deixar isso passar)

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

(E eu não te pegaria preso a alguém que você costumava conhecer)

E em seu último suspiro, Marvel pensou em Glimmer. A garota que ele achou que amava, a garota que ele achava que era sua amiga. Mas tudo ficou claro para ele. Todas as vezes que Glimmer tentou flertar com outros caras, todas as vezes que ela tentou brigar com ele e fazer com que ele levasse a pior, ela estava apenas brincando com ele. Marvel era apenas uma peça... no jogo _dela_.

E, assim como Marvel estava prestes a deixar sua vida, ele deixou Glimmer ir também. Ele deixou para trás as lembranças, as boas e as ruins; deixou para trás tudo o que ele amava e odiava nela.

Glimmer era apenas alguém que ele costumava conhecer.

GMGMGMGMGMGM

* * *

¹ Menção de "Glato": só pra constar, eu odeio esse 'shipper', mas como essa fic foi feita como presente pra mim, eu decidi manter isso no texto traduzido.

* * *

**Notas da Tradutora**

**1. **Oi pessoal! Em primeiro lugar, quando eu recebi essa fic ontem como presente da **forgtentributes**, a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi: Eu PRECISO traduzir isso e postar, porque essa song ficou simplesmente perfeita pra essa música do Gotye! E eu realmente não apóio Glato [GLARVEL & CLATO ALWAYS & FOREVER], mas como citei acima, foi só um detalhe original que permaneceu aqui. Espero que (em termos gerais) vocês gostem assim como eu gostei, e claro, comentem MUITO!

**2.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Por favor, deixem **reviews**! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, vou adorar ler!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4.** Sabem aquele aviso sobre a fic ser uma tradução que tem conhecimento e foi autorizada pela pessoa que escreveu a fic (e me deu de presente)? Então, por favor, não o ignorem.

**5.** E sabem esse balãozinho escrito **"Review This Chapter"** aqui embaixo? Como diz a minha irmã, é só clicar nele e dizer o que achou! Ficarei muito feliz!


End file.
